


Who's Knocking At My Door?

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual, Nudism, Short One Shot, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Summary: Loosely on a dream I had, tried to bring that bizarre, dreamlike quality to the written word.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Who's Knocking At My Door?

Dear reader, I wish I could say I understood what happened next. But I’ll try to explain it to the best of my abilities. I was cleaning about around my house, wiping down the leather sofa with Windex, when I heard a noise outside my door. Thinking it was just a raccoon knocking over a trash can, I let it be and went about my chores. I was in the middle of scrubbing my kitchen sink when I heard knocking on my door.

Feeling a bit more anxious, I went to the door and tried looking through the peephole only to see nothing. Against my better judgement, I opened my door…and this dear reader was what I have a hard time explaining. 

There were these strange figures wearing their clothes in a haphazard and mismatched manner. The real kicker was their heads; every one of them had a red pyramid in the place of a normal head. On the front of the pyramids were large, round black eyes, completely blank and expressionless.

“May we come in?” one of the pyramid headed beings asked, its mouth flapping like a sock puppet’s. 

For some reason, I allowed the figures to come into my home, not really fearing them so much as finding them strange. The filed into my living room and faced me, their blank eyes staring right into me.

“Allow me to explain,” one of the red pyramids spoke, “every hundred years, certain objects are take on new life and live out on their own. For example, in one century, ox carts come to life. In another century, radios came to life. This century, clothing shall now come to life.”

“That’s…strange,” I said. “So why exactly are you going door to door?”

Another red pyramid spoke up, “We need you to give us all your clothing, if you’d be so kind. We don’t mean to be pushy, but we need to gather everyone up and get going.”

“All my clothes? Why should I do that for you?” I asked, getting a bit defensive over their request.

“Well, look at it this way; no clothing means you have one less thing to worry about and because everyone else gave up their clothes, you won’t be the odd one out.”

I considered the pyramid head’s words and then decided what the hell; they were at least being polite about it. I gathered up all the clothing I owned and then stripped to birthday suit. Suddenly, all the clothes I discarded came to life, gaining the same red pyramids with faces on them.

With that, clothing golems took their leave, leaving in a single file, presumably to free others of their kind. I sat on my couch, now unclothed. I felt strange for a bit, before smiling, feeling more comfortable. I must say dear reader, strange as those pyramid heads were, they are all right people. I hope that they find the rest of their clothing people; it’s an arrangement that benefits everyone involved!


End file.
